Acupressure is an ancient healing art that uses localized and direct pressure on acupuncture points and meridians to release muscle pain and tension, and to increase circulation. Acupressure has been used to alleviate pain and promote healing throughout the body in Chinese medicine for centuries. Traditional Chinese medicine focuses on natural healing and the shifting of energy throughout the body to relieve pain and increase overall wellness. Only recently has western culture begun looking into acupressure as a healing tool.
Acupressure points, also called potent points, are places on the surface of a body that are especially sensitive to bioelectrical impulses in the body and conduct those impulses readily. When stimulated, these acupressure points may also stimulate coordinating organs and muscles. Stimulating acupressure points triggers the release of endorphins which are the neurochemicals that relieve pain. As a result, pain is blocked and the flow of blood and oxygen to the affected area is increased. This causes the muscles to relax and promote healing.
Besides relieving pain, acupressure may help rebalance the body by dissolving tensions and stresses that keep it from functioning smoothly and that inhibit the immune system. Acupressure also enables the body to adapt to environmental changes and resist illness.
As an acupressure point is stimulated, the muscle tension yields to the pressure, enabling the fibers of the muscle to elongate and relax, blood to flow freely, and toxins to be released and eliminated. Increased circulation also brings more oxygen and other nutrients to affected areas, thereby increasing the body's resistance to illness.
In order for acupressure therapy to be effective, the pressure points must be identified and contacted with precision and sufficient pressure. In addition, it may be necessary for the pressure to be applied over a continued period of time. Manual application of pressure is subject to short comings, especially when it is attempted by a user, because of difficulties in locating the appropriate pressure points, as well as difficulties associated with the continuous maintenance of pressure on the desired point over an extended period of time. Further, in many instances, it is appropriate to apply acupressure to numerous acupressure points at the same time.
A common area for acupressure therapy is the lower back of a user. The lower back contains numerous acupressure points. U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,647, entitled “Spinal Acupressure Device,” discloses a device for a user to attempt to provide pressure to multiple pressure points in the back of a user. The '647 patent discloses a flat pad or plate having two rows of four projections projecting from the pad or plate, all on two flat strips. The design in the '647 patent does not take into consideration the natural curve of the lumbar spine or the lumbar spine's connection with the sacrum (tailbone). Further, the '647 patent focuses on lumbar vertebras 1-4 (L1-L4) and does not address two of the most common locations for lower back pain, which include lumbar vertebra 5/sacral 1 (L5/S1) and the sacroiliac joint.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,258, entitled “Method and Device for Relieving Pain,” discloses a flat pad or plate having projections projecting from the pad or plate. The device disclosed in the '258 patent has many short comings. First, the protrusions are not uniquely placed to target acupressure points in the back of a user. Second, the device does not allow for need curvature of the lower back and sacrum to be effective in treating lower back pain. Third, the protrusions have a height of only about 0.125 inches and a base diameter of only about 0.125 inches, which are incapable of providing the depth of pressure needed at acupressure points to provide meaningful muscle pain relief or increased circulation.